


Broken Promise

by Spax99



Series: HBA Works [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Canonical Character Death, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spax99/pseuds/Spax99
Summary: These demigods were once my comrades.My friends.My family.Their blood was on my hands.The end of The Last Olympian, from Luke Castellan's point of view.





	Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written for the Evil Eyes challenge on HBA.
> 
> (This story mostly fits with canon, but a few alterations were made to fit the story, making it slightly AU)

It felt like drowning.

I was still there, somewhere, but I was no longer the one in control. It didn't matter how much I struggled. I had given all control up when I allowed Kronos to inhabit my body.

It was like he was in the driver's seat, and I was stuck in the trunk, unable to influence what happened.

As I watched the carnage around me, I was beginning to feel like I made the wrong choice in siding with Kronos.

I watched helplessly as Kronos and his army (my army, one I had assembled for the Titan) fought mercilessly with their opponents. I watched them kill demigods-- mostly children-- without a second thought. 

These demigods were once my comrades.

My friends.

My family.

Their blood was on my hands. 

This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted the gods to pay for what they did to their children, I wanted them to see that we mattered. To not leave us unclaimed, unwanted, only to be acknowledged when we served them a purpose.

I guess I never realized what it would cost.

As the battle neared an end, I found myself on Mount Olympus. Of course it would end here, win or lose.

I watched Ethan, my close ally (and friend, though I'd never admitted that out loud) betray Kronos. I felt a swell of pride, knowing that at least one of us had a chance to fix their mistakes before it was too late. 

And then I watched Kronos kill him, calling him a traitor.

I watched as Kronos used my body to fight Percy. Percy, who had been right all along, and I was just too blinded by anger to see.

It seemed like all hope was lost. Percy's movements were slowing, and Annabeth and Grover didn't stand a chance against Kronos.

But then Annabeth spoke. Not to Kronos, but to me. She didn't sound like the Annabeth I'd known all these years, but instead like the frightened child Thalia and I had found all those years ago.

"Luke Castellan is dead," Kronos snapped at her.

I wanted to call out, to tell her I was still here and that I was sorry. I didn't have the strength to, but that didn't stop me from trying.

"Family, Luke. You promised," Annabeth said. She was crying now.

Those words, muttered as she lay on the ground, bleeding from wounds that were my fault, filled me with determination. I struggled as hard as I could, fighting with everything I had to retake control from Kronos, even just for a moment.

And then I broke the surface. I wasn't drowning, not anymore.

I was back in control, and I was going to finish what I had started. 

I was shocked when Percy gave me Annabeth's blade. ThebonebI had given her so many years ago, with the promise of protection. I wasn't going to make Percy regret his choice. I took it in hand and stabbed just under my arm. My Achilles heel.

It hurt, worse than I thought it would. But maybe I deserved that, for all the pain and suffering I had caused. 

I managed to mumble out some apologies, to Annabeth and Grover who I had hurt the most. I felt Kronos fighting me, trying to regain control before my body gave up. I don't know what he planned to do, but I wasn't letting him get the chance.

I had given years in service of him; these last moments were my only chance to make anything right.

But I couldn't hold out for long. Once my apologies were done, I used the last of my energy to extract a promise from Percy.

Then, I allowed myself slip into the darkness, knowing that Percy Jackson would keep his promise.


End file.
